Nigahiga
|Imagen = Nigahiga.jpg |Nombre real = Ryan Higa |Canal = |Nacimiento = 6 de junio de 1990 ( ) |Nacionalidad = 20px Japonesa y Estadounidense |Redes sociales = 28px|link=https://www.facebook.com/higatv|Página de Facebook 28px|link=https://twitter.com/therealryanhiga|Perfil de Twitter 28px|link=http://www.instagram.com/notryanhiga |Cuenta de Instagram 28px|link=http://www.higatv.com |Sitio web oficial |Clasificación = Entretenimiento y Vlogs |Suscriptores = +21.400.000 |Vídeos = +380 |Inicio = 20 de julio de 2006 |Primer vídeo = How to be Ninja |Vídeo popular = Nice Guys}} Ryan Higa es un YouTuber japonés/estadounidense (específicamente un vlogger y dibujo cómico) que creó las cuentas NigaHiga y HigaTV. Se hizo famoso de su "Cómo ser" serie. Nació en Hilo, Hawai y es de ascendencia japonesa. Nigahiga es el canal que fue hecho por Ryan Higa que tenía 16 años en ese momento y su amigo de la infancia, Sean Fujiyoshi que es un año más joven. Fuji durante los últimos años raramente aparecen en sus videos, sin embargo, Ryan sigue haciendo bocetos, videos musicales, discursos, videos de opinión y videos de preguntas y respuestas titulados "Dear Ryan". Su éxito en [YouTube lo ha hecho obtener el reconocimiento de los medios de comunicación, como ser nominado para premios de elección, así como estar en la lista de estrellas influyentes de Forbes. Ryan ha podido conocer a sus fans en la reunión de YouTube como Vidcon y desde entonces ha reunido y/o ha colaborado con otras estrellas famosas en la comunidad de YouTube y ha hecho lo mismo con otros grupos de celebridades. Historia Higa y Sean Fujiyoshi comenzaron a publicar videos de YouTube de sí mismos sincronizando los labios con las canciones de tu madre a mediados de 2006 mientras asistían a la Escuela Secundaria Waiakea. Rápidamente se expandieron más allá de las canciones, con una variedad de otras piezas cómicas. Apariciones ocasionales de invitados fueron realizadas por Tim Enos, Ryan Villaruel, Kyle Chun y Tarynn Nago. En la víspera de Navidad de 2008, los dos videos más populares de Higa y Fujiyoshi, How To Be Gangster y How To Be Emo fueron eliminados debido a violaciones de derechos de autor. El 21 de enero de 2009, la cuenta de nigahiga se suspendió temporalmente y se le requirió para eliminar más vídeos con derechos de autor. Debido a esto, los videos de sincronización de labios de Nigahiga fueron eliminados (con la excepción de You're Beautiful, que fue intercambiado de audio), junto con la mayoría de sus otros videos que incluían música con derechos de autor. Desde entonces, Higa comenzó a componer la música él mismo. Cómo ser Gangster y cómo ser Emo fueron puestos de nuevo en el canal de nigahiga a finales de agosto de 2009, sólo para ser eliminado unos días más tarde, junto con Cómo ser Ninja y Cómo ser Nerd. En la primavera de 2010, cómo ser Ninja, cómo ser gángster y cómo ser Emo se hicieron públicos una vez más. Después de que Higa se trasladó a Las Vegas para estudiar cine en la Universidad de Nevada, Las Vegas, la mayoría de los videos de Nigahiga fueron solo, ofreciendo colaboraciones con otros usuarios de YouTube. Sin embargo, desde el 2012 Higa ha reunido a una productora, Ryan Higa Production Company (RHPC), que incluye a Fujiyoshi, quien trabaja en conjunto para hacer contenido para el canal nigahiga. Actores de apoyo *Andrew Garcia *Shahan *Arden Cho *Chester See *Dominic Sandoval *Jason Lin *J.R. Aquino *Kevin Wu *Kyle Chun *Sean Fujiyoshi *Tarynn Nago *Tim Enos (interpreta a Helga Fawntinnila). *Victor King *Ryan Villaruel *Jeremy Lin *Mary Erika *Derrick Dereleek *Greg Saniatan *Daina Ben *Josh Fu Vídeos Ryan Higa tiene diferentes series que se actualizan de vez en cuando. Películas *''Ninja Melk'' *''Ryan's and Sean's not so Excellent Adventure'' *''Agents of Secret Stuff'' *''Tell Me How I Die'' Películas en minutos Movies in Minutes es una serie de películas de parodia que lo están haciendo grande en Hollywood. Esta serie está actualmente inactiva: *''Movies in Minutes: Titanic'' *''Movies in Minutes: The Grudge'' *''Movies in Minutes: Twilight'' *''Movies in Minutes: Harry Potter'' *''Movies in Minutes: X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' *''Movies in Minutes: Transformers: Revenge of the Household Objects'' *''Movies in Minutes: Saw 12'' *''Movies in Minutes: New Moon'' *''Movies in Minutes: Facebook The Movie'' *''Movies in Minutes: Never Say Never'' *''Movies in Minutes: Final Destination'' *''Movies in Minutes: Chronicle'' *''Movies in Minutes: Avengerz'' Bajo la pila Rant Off the Pill se refiere a todo el video y "despotricar" que se filmó y editó sin que Ryan tomara sus pastillas para el TDAH. Ejemplos incluidos: *''Off The Pill: Stink People'' *''Off The Pill: Farts'' *''Off The Pill: Nosy People'' *''Off The Pill: 2009'' *''Off The Pill: BIEBER FEVER'' *''Off The Pill: Weird People'' *''Off The Pill: Rebecca Black (Friday)'' *''Off The Pill: Arrogant People'' *''Off The Pill: Feminist'' *''Off The Pill: Dancing'' *''Off The Pill: Christmas Spirit '' *''Off The Pill: Judgement'' *''Off The Pill: The Olympics'' Querido Ryan Querido Ryan, hay una serie de videos publicados como respuesta a una pregunta de un fan que comienza con: "Querido Ryan ... *''Dear Ryan – Defeating a Ninja'' *''Dear Ryan – Superhero'' *''Dear Ryan – Makeup Guru'' *''Dear Ryan - Lamp'' *''Dear Ryan - Basketball - Tubing Weather Lamp'' *''Dear Ryan - Are you a Liar?'' *''Dear Ryan - Extreme'' *''Dear Ryan - Epic Meal Time'' *''Dear Ryan - Can you open your eyes? '' *''Dear Ryan - Klondike Bar'' *''Dear Ryan - Stop Posting Videos!'' *''Dear Ryan - What Does the Fox say?'' *''Dear Ryan - Rap God'' *''Dear Ryan - Powerpuff Girls Parody'' *''Dear Ryan - Chicken or the Egg?'' *''Dear Ryan - Falling in Love with a Tree'' *''Dear Ryan - Can You Step on a Leg?'' *''Dear Ryan'' - Spongebob Parody! *''Dear Ryan - Shave Your Armpits!'' *''Dear Ryan - Life Hacks!'' *''Dear Ryan - Darude - Sandstorm (Cover)'' *''Dear Ryan - Mind F*ck'' *''Dear Ryan - Dogstep!'' *''Dear Ryan - "Let It Go" Rap Song'' *''Dear Ryan - Reading Mean Comments!'' Skitzo A 4-Way Series where Ryan plays as four different, interacting characters (Ryan, R-Dizzle, Regina, Hanate) *''Introductions'' *''The Halloween Story'' *''The PSA'' *''Valentine's Day'' *''Despicable Me'' *''Reunited'' *''Nose Scar'' *''Skitzo News Live'' *The Last Skitzo *The New Show Como hacer (Serie) A series Ryan tells you how to be something or how to do something. ' *''How to be Ninja *''How to be Gangster'' *''How to be Emo'' *''How to be Nerd'' (private) *''How to be UFC Fighter'' (private) *''How to be a Youtube Celebrity'' *''How to Spot a Pothead'' *''How to survive a Horror Movie!'' *How to Blow Someone's Mind *How to Be a Rapper *How to be Edgy Advertencias Spoofs '''A long line of videos that make fun of real advertisements or simply one made up by Ryan alone. *''The iPod Human'' *''The ShamWOOHOO!'' *''ChildrensBop!'' *''The Portobello Mushroom Burger'' *''The Big Bouncing Inflatable Green Ball'' *''Hook on Fonik'' *''I broke my Nexus One!'' *''BEST DANCE CREW'' *''The Snuggo'' *''The iNavigator'' *''TEEHEE Band'' *''Hard And Black Realistic But Not Real Gun'' *''P90Flex'' *The Kendama Toy! *Google Glass Human Rants All of the rants that Ryan has made that are On The Pill. *''Ranting about Music'' (private) *''Rant on Liars'' (private) *''Rant on Comments'' (private) *''Rant on Nosy People'' (private) *''Rant on Stink People'' (private) *''Rant on ADD'' (private) *''Violence'' (private) *''Rant on Asian Dramas'' *''Rant on Music (Remade)'' Palabra del dia *Word of the Day: Pwned *Word of the Day: Bromance *Word of the Day: Swog Otros *''Adjusting the Sails'' (private) *''The Number 21'' (private) *''Beautiful Girls Style'' (private) *''Mind Geek'' (private) *''Munky Tag'' (private) *''The Stalking Mangina Preview'' *''Subliminal Messaging'' (private) *''Hilo Puppets'' *''Vote for REVO'' *''A Message to All Haters'' *''Sean Returns!'' *''Youtube Live- Wth is a VLog'' *''Thanksgving Campaign'' *''Copyrighted'' *''Nigahiga Tee-Shirts'' (private) *''Why Chris Brown Beat Rihanna'' *''Will Ferrell Calling me out?'' (private) *''House'' *''I wanna play a game'' (private) *''Dude vs. Wild – The Desert'' *''braces?!'' (private) *''Things I Like'' (private) *''REVO'' (private) *''sponsored'' (private) *''5 Nigahiga facts'' (private) *''Asians Wrestle'' (private) *''BEST CREW vs POREOTICS'' *''BEST CREW -The Audition'' *''Romantic Valentines Day Story'' *''Daily Life of Rustin Hieber'' *''Honk For Japan!'' *''FedUp'' *''Daily Life of NinjaHinja'' *''Royal Wedding Reaction Video'' *''The Annoucement'' *''Clubs Sicken Me!'' *''That Awkward Moment When'' *''YTF'' *Daily Life of a Basketballer *Things That Ruin Thanksgiving *Sh*t _____ Say *2012: End of the World *What is KONY 2012? (private) *Forever Alone *YouTube Apocalypse *Internet Icon *Censorship Makes No Sense! *Dafuq Did I Just Watch? *The Worst Boyfriend Ever *F**k The Police! *Do You Love Animals? *First World Problems *Ryan Higa For President *The PARANORMAL Writers *END OF THE WORLD!? *The Christmas NinjaMore Curiosidades *El fue quien creó el Roast Yourself Challenge. *Aparecio en un comercial de Google. Enlaces *Antiguo Perfil de Google+ (página clausurada). de:Nigahiga en:Nigahiga Categoría:Youtuber Famoso Categoría:Hombre Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Vlogger Categoría:Nacidos en 1990 Categoría:Youtuber Categoría:Youtubers de Japón Categoría:Youtubers de Estados Unidos Categoría:Dibujo Categoría:Música Categoría:Entretenimiento